Reasons Why the Kids Should Stay Out of Dad's Workshop
by adtrap
Summary: It's off limits for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Whaddya think it is, Griff?" Five year old Calvin asked his big brother.

"I dunno. Wanna find out?" Griffin asked with a surreptitious grin, looking first at Calvin, then at their little sister, Winnie.

Calvin looked over his shoulder nervously, then back at the object in question perched high on a shelf of his dad's workshop.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We aren't even supposed to be in here!"

"What do you think Win?" Griffin asked the toddler.

She moved her shoulders up and down, her mouth too occupied with her thumb to say anything.

"See! Winnie thinks it's a good idea!"

"She didn't even say anything! And she's two so that does that even count?"

"Of course it counts," Griffin replied indignantly.

"Well how are you even going to reach it?" Calvin pointed out, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I don't need to reach it," Griffin said smugly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver he got for his sixth birthday last month.

"You're going to regret this…" Calvin mumbled, knowing his objections did nothing to hinder Griffin's curiosity.

He winced as Griffin raised the whirring silver device.

…..

A flash of light in the corner of the Doctor's eye pulled his attention from the sleeping newborn in his arms. He gently placed the baby in her crib and flicked off the lights. He popped his head out into the hallway and his stomach dropped.

The door to his workshop was ajar, something that was _never_ a good sign. He looked down the other part of the hallway and sighed with relief. There was no sign of Rose. _Yet_.

He pushed open the door to his workshop and raced inside. He sniffed the air and groaned. Rose was going to _kill_ him if she found out, even though the process was reversible. He dropped to his knees and began silently inching along the cold, concrete ground. Sure enough, as he turned a corner, there they were.

_Griffin was so grounded_.

"Doctor, have you seen the kids anywhere? I can't find them. Doctor?" Rose's voice floated through the door.

"Doctor, you in here?"

Damn.

"Oh there you are- what on earth are doing on the floor?"

"Uh… Rose…"

"_Doctor_."

"Weeell I, I… honey I shrunk the kids."

* * *

**A/N: I have ideas for a part 2 so if you like this, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you _shrunk_ the kids?" Rose asked.

Her voice calm and steady but with an undertone of something that reminded the Doctor of Jackie right before his mother in law reintroduced his face to her palm.

Time for damage control.

"Rose, love," he began, springing to his feet, "Shouldn't you be lying down? You gave birth yesterday which, if my memory is correct and of course it is, that takes a lot of effort. Olivia's asleep now but I have a feeling that won't last long. You need your rest! How about I go make you some tea? How does that sound? I'll make you some tea, you go upstairs, have a nice kip, and I'll sort out our little problem, sound good?"

"_Doctor_…"Rose nearly growled, "Those are our _children_."

"I know, really, that I have not forgotten. Really there is no need to worry!"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is it… is it reversible?"

"Yes, of course! Of course it's reversible! How stupid do you think I am that I would just leave a shrink ray lying around without a backspace?"

"Why do you even have a shrink ray in the first place?"

"Well… I built it. They don't exactly sell them on the street."

"I wonder why?" She deadpanned, giving the Doctor a pointed look, "You still haven't answered my question."

His hand flew to the back of his neck and he averted his eyes from his wife's glare.

"I… uh… I was going to… uh… well you know how Jackie and Pete still have those empty cottages that the servants used to live in? Well," he barreled on without waiting for an answer, "I was going to ask him if we could have one so I could… so I could shrink it and the kids could have their own little place to play..." he trailed off and risked a glance at Rose.

"You wanted to shrink an entire _house_? For our children?"

"It's perfectly safe, I swear. I've already tested it on a few things."

"Is that where mums couch went?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh Doctor," Rose sighed and started to laugh.

She took a few steps toward the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him.

"You aren't upset anymore?" he asked, his hands hesitantly coming to rest on her back.

"Of course I'm upset you bloody alien! You shrunk our children!" She said, still laughing, as she tucked her head under her husband's chin.

"Okay?"

"Only you would want to shrink a whole house for your kids!"

"I would do anything for them," he answered seriously.

"I know you would, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you. I would ask why you didn't just try and build one. It would give you something to do when I'm at work but then I remembered how long it took you to put the crib in the nursery up."

"Hey! The instruction manual was faulty!"

"Of course it was. Now come on, I would like my children full size again," Rose said, stepping out of the hug.

"Okay, right, yes," the Doctor ran his hands through his hair and scanned the floor until his eyes found the three tiny people in question, "There they are!"

Rose followed his pointing finger and gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Stay right where you are," he said sternly, looking down at them over his glasses before fiddling with the sonic and pointing it at the shrink ray.

They squinted at the bright flash of blue light. After it had faded they came face to face with a very guilty looking Griffin, a terrified Calvin, and a confused Winnie.

"Mummy!" Winnie cooed, popping her thumb out of her mouth and toddling over to her mother.

Rose lifted her daughter on her hip and glared at her two sons.

Calvin immediately burst into tears.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea, mummy, I swear! I tried!"

"Calvin…" Rose started but was cut off as his wails increased in volume.

"Calvin…" she tried again.

"I'M SO SORRY!" he bawled.

"Calvin Isaiah, get ahold of yourself please!"

He sniffed and hiccupped and wiped his snotty nose on his shirt sleeve but quieted down.

"Thank you. And as for you Griffin Elliott Tyler-Noble, what on earth were you thinking! You know how dangerous some of this stuff can be and both your father and I have told you numerous times that you are not allowed in Dad's workshop unsupervised. Now both of you, off to time out while we decide your punishment."

"What about Winnie, doesn't she get into trouble?" Griffin winged.

"Winnie is two," the Doctor said, "Now listen to Mum."

The two boys sulked and plodded out the door.

"Oh, and Griffin?" Rose called out, "Your sonic, please."

Griffin grumbled and stomped back to give his mother his sonic screwdriver before stomping back out.

"He reminds me of you, you know, when he does that," Rose chuckled affectionately before putting her daughter back on the ground.

"Why don't you go play in your room, okay honey?"

Winnie nodded and put her thumb in her mouth as she ambled off.

"Alright," Rose said straightening up, "What are we gonna do then?"

The Doctor didn't respond and Rose looked up to see him staring at her intensely.

"What?" she asked.

"I love it when you get all disciplinary," he murmured with a grin, his hands going to her waist and pulling her close.

"Mmmm," Rose hummed, licking her lips, "We really should get a lock for the door…"

"Oh yes."


End file.
